The Life of Percabeth
by thejacksons4ever
Summary: A few one-shots of a few times in the "Life of Percabeth" This is my first ever fanfic so pleeeease don't criticize too much. Rated K for pregnancy and romance. A few mentions of Caleo, Gruniper, Frazel, and Jiper, but mostly Percabeth!
1. 2-Year Anniversary

**Just so you know, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or Romeo and Juliet!**

The Life of Percabeth-1- 2 Year Anniversary

Percy POV

I'm running around the cabin frantically. _How could I forget our 2 year anniversary! _I don't know what to do but list what I haven't done:

Reservation, check.

Tickets to Romeo and Juliet, check.

Present, check.

I nervously look out the window and smile when I see:

Grover carrying Juniper around, bridal-style.

Travis Stoll and Katie Gardiner, holding hands while sitting on the edge of the canoe lake.

Jason giving Piper a ride in the air.

But no Annabeth.

Thank the gods, Tyson must have distracted her. The thought of Annabeth makes me sigh. I can't believe I've survived this long with her. I then jolt up. _Holy Hades! I forgot to wrap her present!_

Annabeth POV

I'm starting to get a littie bored. I mean, the magic waffle iron is cool, but not worth 2 HOURS OF MY TIME! Finally, Percy comes in to free me from Tyson's lectures.

"Annabeth, come on!" he says so eagerly that I laugh. "It's present time!" he screeches in such a high soprano that I wince, then shove him.

Back at his cabin-

He cheers at his present, a gallon sized bag of blue candy. _Gods, he's easy to shop for._

"Here you go*gulp*Annabeth," he says, gulping so loudly they could hear it in Greece. I wonder what it is. I open it and my eyes bulge out.

It's a bracelet. But not just any bracelet. It is a gorgeous black leather, braided band with a diamond knife charm.

"Pull the charm," Percy says through a mouthful of candy. I look at him and smile, because he is mouthing what looks like:_ what if she doesn't like it what if she breaks up with me I don't think she will but-_

"Percy, I would never break up with you!"

"Pull the charm!" he says, exasperated.

I pull the charm, and the bracelet transforms into a diamond knife, with a ruby studded silver hilt. My mouth legitimately falls open, and he laughs.

"I got you that to replace your old knife. Do you like-" he says, as I tackle him in a hug.

"I love it! Almost as much as I love you!" I say, giving him a kiss, while he smiles that crooked smile he reserves just for me.


	2. Annabeth's Birthday

Chapter 2-Annabeth's Birthday

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a huge case of writer's block, and then I was busy with a tryout, for The Little Mermaid so I am sorry. Thank you so much Percabeth9172, and Cassidy Pleasant. **

**Who owns PJO! Not me! Neither do I own any of the other books mentioned in this story. Please review. I really don't care about flames. Thanks!**

Percy POV

I'm scared. It's Annabeth's birthday, and I don't know what to get her.

An alarm clock-how random.

A stuffed ani-don't even finish that sentence, Percy Jackson.

A book-I'VE GOT IT! MULTIPLE BOOKS!

Ok. Now everything should be in order.

Annabeth POV

I slam open the door to Percy's cabin and someone pops up in my face.

"SURPRISE!" Percy screams like a homicidal wombat. In a flash, I have my knife out and pointing at his head, in between his eyes. He goes cross-eyed looking at it.

"Please don't fracture my skull," Percy says in a voice that reminds me of Olaf the snowman from Frozen.( A/N- Frozen is an incredible movie, you should see it if you haven't already)

My eyes grow wide as I see what he has done. He's taken a cake and had it iced so that it looks like pages from a book. And he has literally strung streamers everywhere.

"Here you go," says Percy as he dumps his four (hahahahaha-Divergent [best book ever]) presents on the table. I open the first and squeal. '

"Oh my gosh Perce! This is the Hunger Games- OMG Divergent- Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Someone's got a high opinion of themselves," I say while kissing him(a somewhat messy operation).

I open the last and wonder what the heck it is-it is titled _The Blood of Olympus_.

"I thought we could look for an epilogue, see what happens to us,"

"Perseus Jackson, you shouldn't have!"

"I know."


End file.
